warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Highly distorted image of something/The level of imbalance in this game
There are many, many problems with this game that i have encountered and they are really starting to annoy me. Some of these include overbuffed weapons, overbuffed robots, terrible bugs and glitches as well. So we will start off with the biggest problem, the weapons There are several weapons in this game that are completely unbalanced. These weapons do way too much damage and are way too effective to be considered 'fine' or 'normal' 1. Taran - The obvious 1st place. Two of these can kill a griffin of the same level in 1 salvo. It outranges orkans, pinatas and even thunders (effective range). Not only that, but they also ignore ancile shields, which makes the recently buffed carnage, completely useless, as well as the buff-needing fujin and anciles in general. Heck, Ancilot is only top tier, because these weapons exist. 2. Orkans - Another obvious choice. Not much is to be said here. Huge amount of damage for such a short amount of time. Not only that, but they have a ridiculous splash radius and can deal huge amount ofdamage to a group of bots such as those on yamantau beacon D. Enough has been said here 3. Tulumbas - 22k damage from 500m away with a reload time of 18 seconds and a RWF mechanism. What could go wrong? The fact that it outranges both of the above weapons and is very consistent in damage output. This thing has a gigantic splash radius, meaning that even cover won't help you in most cases. 4. Gekko - About 70% of a magnum's Cycle DPS for the first few seconds and then drops to about 1000 while reloading with its RWF mechanism. It would seem pretty balanced until you realize it penetrates anciles and has a range of 1100m. Then you can see how broken this thing is. In only a few seconds, this thing makes quick work of a lancelot's shields, making them a lot less of a threat. So those were the weapons, now onto the bots that need to be nerfed 1. Lancelot - Immense firepower, great speed and mobility thanks to its rush ability and physical shields to top it off. Ever since this was released, it has been very prominent in the meta and even now with the dash bots, this bot is still a mighty knight of old. This bot's huge firepower and good speed means it can close in on enemies quickly (especially on beacon rush) and crush anything that gets in its way 2. Haechi - pretty obvious. More health than the fujin, more speed than the fujin, more health than the fujin, more mobility than the fujin, i think i made my point. The only thing the fujin has better is probably the fact that it has a much stronger shield (which is pointless in most situations). So those were the things to be nerfed. Here is what should be buffed, starting with the weapons: 1. Zenit - Self explanatory. Very easy to avoid, overall low damage output and slow rocket speed makes the terget even harder to hit. It could be used for sustained damage at 300-500m range, but even then, there are many better options. 2. Kang dae & nashorn - Terbs have more damage in a single shot and penetrate ancile shields. That makes these useless in most cases because of the large amount of ancile bots in the meta. They have a higher DPM, but their weakness to ancile shields makes them pretty much useless. Those were the weapons to be buffed. Now for the robots that need to be buffed. 1. All light bots - Think of it. The only perk light robots have now is the fact that they can capture beacons. Most light robots barely outspeed rhinos, meaning they still have some kind of use in the meta, but this has since changed when the kumiho emerged as the fastest travelling robot in the game so far. They also have very little to no firepower and are outclassed by almost every medium bot in the game, including weak ones like the golem or patton simply because they can actually survive for more than 3 minutes 2. Carnage - This bot has really low health and a pretty weak ancile shield compared to other bots. Though its firepower somewhat makes up for it, you have to rely on sneaking past the enemy, which is actually hard in higher leagues and near impossible on larger maps like springfield or canyon. The raijin outclasses this bot in close range combat, since it has more health than the carnage and its shield COMBINED, not including the raijin's own shields. The raijin also has more firepower in bastion mode, but it loses all mobility in exchange for it. Especially in beacon rush, where sneak attack tactics usually don't work as well, the carnage loses out due to the fact that any bot can spawn close enough to the fight to deal damage right away. 3. Griffin - As much as it pains me to say it, i legitimately believe that the griffin should be buffed. It has jump which is great, but its long cooldown is a huge drawback. It has the same firepower as a rhino, but less health, less overall speed and less protection, meaning the rhino outclasses it. Though the griffin is great for escaping from enemy fire, it can just as easily land near an enemy if you are not careful. The rhino also wins over this bot as it has the ability to rush into enemy ancilots shields and unleash hell without taking much damage. This is something the griffin find hard to do as it often gets hit with the ancilot's tarans and take serious damage. Though each bot has its own perks, the griffin tends to lose out when actually compared to the rhino (stilldon't understand why top players use it very often) 4. Golem - Low health, good firepower, decent speed, but doesn't excel at anything. In knife fights, it usually gets destroyed quite quickly. As a midrange support, it gets beaten by furies, natashas and docs. As a long ranger, bots with multiple trebs or gekkos can completely outclass this bot. This is probably the weakest medium bot in the game due to the lack of effective weapon combinations on this bot (there are only 3 setups that are good on this bot: thunder / orkan pinata, thunder / plasma, trident / tulu pin) while bots like the vityaz and patton have less hardpoint variation, meaning they can equip more consistent setups So those were all the bots and weapons that require nerfs or buffs. Now onto the final part, the glitches and bugs 1. Overpowered RDBs - I have encountered at least 3 times now, RDBs that do 90k damage to my robots. First time was on dead city, second time was on dead city and the thrd time was on, you guessed it. Dead city. There was this one single RDB griffin that fired its rockets at me, and i checked my health to find that about 90k of my health was depleted. It had nothing to do with the RWF of the tulus and pins, there were no other bots around. It was just one griffin firing one salvo and doing way too much damage. 2. Connecting - This is a really big issue because i feel it was implemented on purpose to mess you up. Usually when i win a few games and go on a winning spree, which is not very common for me, I get this random 'connecting' message. Sometimes it goes away within the first 20s and miraculously find my bot still alive, but most of the time, i start fighting enemy bots and this message appears. I am forced to watch my robot get destroyed by enemy bots without being able to do anything about it. Then my bot gets destroyed and the message disappears. The thing that puzzles me is how i can watch all the other robots move, shoot and capture beacons perfectly well while i cant even play. 3. Bad matchmaking (not tankers league) - One time i squadded up with my diamond league friend (i was also in the same league) and we were matched up against a FULL CHAMPION LEAGUE SQUAD. Not just any champion squad, but the ones with Discord. They all ran ancilots and DB griffs, all maxed out while i defended the base on my own with my level 8 raijin. Within 2 minutes, they killed off our whole team and spawn raided us in beacon rush (not before taking all 5 beacons of course). This is a prime example of how bad their matchmaking is. We were in different leagues, we had different hangard and they were far more leveled up than us. After that, i never squadded with another person for a full month. So that was my list of problems in this game. I hope you didn't get bored to death reading this, and please remember, this blog may contain a bit of bias. Just keep mindful of that when reading. Category:Blog posts